


~In his Arms~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Battle, Blood, Darkspawn, F/M, First Meeting, Gore, Redemption, Templars, alienage, final fight in Denerim, severe injuries, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle of Denerim, from her point of view in the alienage. No HoF there to help them. Because... "they are just knife-ears".</p><p>This is how she meets.... HIM...</p>
            </blockquote>





	~In his Arms~

The screaming of the others woke her. Confused she blinked - but all she could see was thick, black smoke that seemed to envelop her. Scrambling up to her feet, a sharp pain shot through her stomach. With a whimper she bend forwards, as the urge to gag overtook her. Metallic liquid filled her mouth and she went pale, knowing in an instant what that meant. Trying her best not to panic, she spit the bile of blood out and took deep breaths. Wiping her mouth with the back of her right hand, she straightened up. With her left hand pressed to her stomach she swayed before standing somewhat safe and looked around. Her thoughts raced.  
She remembered standing with her friends in front of the large tree in the middle of the alienage, a dagger clutched in her trembling hands. They had prepared for the attack of the darkspawn, already knowing that there would be no help from the Shemlen´s. The look of frustration and annoyance in Shianni´s eyes as she hissed at her, to stand her ground and fight. 

But in truth, she never had been one to fight. To lithe, to fearful. Just barely, she had escaped as the Tevinter mages had invaded the alienage, slaughtered the sick and captivated the strong to sell them as slaves. Like a rat she had hid under one of the houses, watching with large fearful eyes as they dragged her family and friends away, doing nothing. The smell and screams were almost the same, and another wave of nausea hit her, tears stinging in her eyes. It should have been her ´redemption´, as Shianni had called it. To fight with the others, defend the alienage and prove her worthiness. 

Some of her black curly hair had escaped the small bun and stuck to her sweaty face. Even though every move hurt, she began to slowly crouch forwards. Shaking her head to clear the fog from her mind, she could see the flames of fire nearby, and smell the acid smoke that burned in her eyes. Bodies partially burned horribly, and single limbs still holding makeshift weapons were strewn around. Again she felt the urge to gag, and her hold on the dagger tightened. There were other bodies, too. Deformed and gross, smelling horribly even through the acid smoke. Black blood poured like thick syrup out of their wounds, staining the burned earth underneath. Turquoise eyes tore away from the horrific grimace of one monster, darkspawn, as she felt the air shifted to her left.

Something hard collided with her and she cried out, a fresh wave of pain shot through her Body. The dagger, her only chance of surviving this scattered away, swallowed after just a few inches by the thick grey smoke. She fell to her knees and spit out more blood, before sitting up on her haunches. The ground where she kneeled was full of oil, straw and blood. Some of it was hers, some of it not. Trembling, she squeezed her eyes shut.  
Crawling forwards on her knees and arm, she pressed the other hand to her still horrible stinging stomach. The ground underneath her was sticky and wet, and more than once she slipped. Every time it got harder to straighten up again, More acid smoke wafted in her direction, burning her lungs and tainting them. Every cough send stabbing pain in her stomach and she tried to suppress it, even though a part of her knew it was fatal to keep the smoke in her lungs. Trembling, she crawled forward blindly, till the slick consistence under her hands seemed to lessen. Face wet with tears and snot, she now noticed that the heat of the fire became less. Her hand that held her stomach, was wet and sticky but she refused to look at her hand, too horrified of what she would see.  
Turquoise eyes opened blearily and she had to blink several times, flakes of ash hanging on her long black eyelashes.  
The yelling of her friends had become fainter and she allowed herself to cough once, prepared for the stabbing pain. Thick crumps gathered in her mouth and she spit them out, shuddering as she looked down at the dark red and slimy clots. With a whimper she lifted her head, strands of matted black hair clinging to her forehead.

Seeing a small flickering light through the fog, she sighed hopefully and began crawling in its direction. Just slowly she was able to close the distance, the pain in her stomach radiating to her arms and limbs, numbing them. Shadows danced around her and she saw something silvery glinting in front of the light now and then. Still, the light shone so comforting and she crawled with the last straw of determination closer to it. If she was about to die… at least she wanted to die surrounded by light. 

As she arrived at the light she realized that it was a torch, attached to one of the houses near the gates. With a sigh she let herself fall down and rolled on her back. One hand found purchase in the grass and she bend her knees. Then, she tried to control her breathing. The shadows filtered past her steadily, silvery and coming from the market. Thanks to her dad, she knew that belly wounds were severe and that she needed immediate help. If someone would help a knife ear like her at all. Balling her hands to fists, she filled her lungs with air and began to scream for help. Her voice was croaked and more tears slid down her cheeks, her lips becoming numb slowly and her words slurred. She screamed till her throat was raw and the exhaustion made her dizzy. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she and pressed her back of her hands to her eyes, smearing snot, tears and blood through her face in progress.

She began shaking her head to the left and right as she felt getting dizzy again, willing to her body circle to continue and her heart to beat further. Blood rushed in her ears and it became harder for her to take breaths with enough air, so she wouldn´t lose consciousness. Her body shook of exhaustion and pain and she blinked several times to stay awake.  
But her eyes grew heavy and colorful dots began to dance before them as she prayed silently for help, her voice no longer working. The shadows seemed to ignore her however and it made her cry even harder. Of course, no one would help a knife ear.

Shortly before she lost the fight against her own body, a gloved hand touched her left shoulder. Too weak to speak, she leaned her head to the left and whimpered. She had to squeeze her eyes shut two times before the fog that clouded them weakened and she could see clearer. A person kneeled next to her in the dirt and his golden eyes surrounded by a glowing sapphire ring looked down at her. His gloved hand touched her cheek and she closed her Eyes again, leaning into the touch like a cat. The person moved, and then two of his bare fingers pressed against her neck. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. His face was smudged from dirt, blood and sweat and now just inches away from hers as he moved his lips. Full lips, she noticed as her eyes glazed over again. The man patted her cheek and again his lips moved, but all she could do was look at him. His eyes moved away from her face, gliding over her body and focusing on her stomach, widening there. He shook his head and she panicked as he attempted to stand up. With her left hand she grabbed for the skirt he was wearing and began to whimper. The rushing in her ears grew louder and her vision became foggy again, but she saw the man kneeling back down to her. She felt how he took hold of one of her hands, speaking again to her. His words were drowned by the rushing in her ears, making it impossible for her to hear. 

With an act of desperation, she squeezed his hand as firm as she could and tried to sit up. He seemed surprised, but reacted quickly and helped her, before probing her up against his chest. So close now to him, she could smell the scent of Lyrium in his breath, as well as the smell of battle and death that clung to him. Under any other circumstances she would have been afraid of being in the arms of a Templar. But right now… this man maybe was her only way of surviving this nightmare. He released her hand and then his strong arms were under her knees and behind her back. He lifted her in the air and her shaking hand scrambled for purchase on his cold hard cuirass, smearing her blood everywhere over the silvery material. She curled one hand tightly around a buckle and moaned in pain. Through the fog, she thought she could hear his deep voice, speaking to her.

„…Shh… I will help you…just stay awake…“

He cradled her further in his arms and pressed her gently to his chest. So close to him, she could smell his sweat and the odor of blood and metal. But underneath, albeit faint, was the smell of something heady. Patchouli.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
